Amar a mi mejor mejor amigo?,es broma verdad?
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Dan se dará cuenta que sus sentimientos por shun va mas allá de una amistad,derrepente quera ir a la casa de shun y comprobara si es cierto esos sentimientos hacia el pero no solo el,shun también tendrá esos sentimientos pero sera por dan?,lean y descubran lo.


**Hola xD Tengo un one shot otra ves! Es yaoi –w- si no les gusta no lo lean :p y los que les gusta lo pueden c: es "Bakugan" ojala les guste .**

Amar a mi mejor mejor amigo?,es broma verdad?

Dan no podía mas,estaba desesperado,drago quien estaba en su hombro trato de calmarlo pero no,se dio cuenta que no ama Runo sino a alguien que jamás se espero a alguien quien lo quería mucho desde muy niño y ese era "Shun".Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo pero no podía explicarse por que,por que de la nada se enamoro de el?,por que justo el? o a caso pensara dejar su vida heterosexual por ese amor que el jamás supo?,tantas preguntas lo tenían muy estresado,se recostó en su cama y aun lado estaba drago,puso la almohada en su cara y comenzó a quejarse.

_ya niño,tranquilo-drago quien estaba cerca de el se acerco un poco y comenzó hablarle para calmarlo un poco.

_no puedo!,simplemente no puedo…-como estaba tapado por la almohada sus gritos se escuchaban muy bajos_por que justo el?,por que el?

_no lose-drago movió su cabeza_hay veces que ni nosotros mismos sabemos por que pasa eso

_eso es fácil para ti,tu ni gustas de tu mismo sexo-saco la almohada de su cara y se noto lo rojo que estaba.

_y eso que?,ni siquiera se de humanos no se nada de amar a una persona..-entonces una almohada cae donde drago y este cae al suelo.

_quiero estar tranquilo-se miro al espejo y volvió a su cama,miro la hora y eran las 7:00 en punto,algo llamo a dan y se levanto de la cama.

Drago salio debajo de la almohada y siguió a dan, este se dio cuenta y cargo a su bakugan al hombro.

_que sucede?-pregunto drago por la actitud rara de su amigo humano

_si se que no me perdonare pero la única forma de quitarme esto de la cabeza es decirle a…-pero no pudo terminar la ultima palabra por que su mama estaba en frente de el.

_daniel ,a donde vas?-se oía lo preocupado por ver a su hijo salir a esa hora

_ha..yo iré..ha-trato de decir uno palabra pero no se le ocurrió nada

_dan quiere ir a dar una vuelta,no se siente muy bien-dijo drago,la mama toco a su hijo de la frente

_estas bien hijo,te duele algo?-esto ultimo dejo al chico sonrojado

_estoy bien mama,solo que quiere relajarme un poco-ella lo mira y asiente con la cabeza y deja que su hija salga

Dan sale de su casa y lejos de ahí, decide ir a la casa de shun, sabia que lo encontraría en el techo o también tocando su flauta como lo hace siempre.

_seguro que le dirás lo que sientes?-dan se queda callado por algunos segundos y luego responde_tengo que hacerlo o sino no podré estar en paz

Al dirigirse a la casa de su amigo, este no estaba en el techo como solía serlo, se acerco un poco mas pero no estaba, en eso siente como algo invade su cuerpo ,al sentir algo a alguien detrás voltea y era shun.

_haaa!-este cae al suelo

_que haces aquí?-le pregunta de shun era como siempre frío y muy serio

_ha..yo..bueno..-volvió a quedarse callado_queria visitarte-mintió

Este levanta una ceja incrédulamente viendo a su amigo pero da un suspiro.

_acompáñame-este mira a su amigo y lo sigue

_a donde vamos?-pregunto

_solo quiero hablar contigo-su actitud cambia un poco y eso pone algo raro a dan

Mientras ellos se iban,drago y Skyress se quedaron a lado de una piedra.

_y que le pasa a shun?-pregunto drago mientras skyress volteaba a verlo

_no me dijo nada,pero es extraño que dan viniera a buscarlo-dijo skyrees viendo a drago_sabes por que el esta asi?

_si lose..

(….)

Dan se encontraba en el techo de shun y el y su amigo estaban sentados viendo las estrellas,dan comenzó a voltear a ver a su amigo como miraba las estrellas y esos pensamientos vacíos que traía shun a dan lo atraían mas a el.

Shun seguía mirando al cielo como si no notara la presencia de su amigo, solo se quedaba viendo la luna.

_...-comenzó a sonrojarse y mirar para otra parte_"vamos dan deja de pensar en el,solo mira a otra parte"…

El chico de pelo marrón no podía mas pero se da cuenta que su amigo da un suspiro y lo mira,haciendo que este se sonroje mas.

_pasa algo?-pregunto el por la mirada de su amigo

_no nada,solo que no me siento-respondía dan a ver si shun le creería

El no se esperaba que dan viniera a visitarlo,el solo quería estar solo pero por alguna extraña razón quería estar cerca de su amigo.

(….)

Skyress no podía creerlo,cada palabra que decía drago era algo asombroso para el,este solo se queda pensando y recuerda que shun también actuaba de esa forma solo que no le decía a el nada para no preocuparlo.

_entonces talves shun tambien tenga eso-dijo el bakugan ventuss

_estas seguro?-pregunto drago

_lo estoy-volvió a responder el

(….)

El cielo oscuro para dos personas,las estrellas se veían como brillaban demasiado,la oscura noche,dan pensaba eso y cada pensamiento era mas fuerte para el,shun seguía viendo las estrellas y vuelve a decir algo.

_alguna ves te has dado cuenta cuando ya no sientes nada por alguien opuesto a ti y derepente sientes que te atrae tu mismo genero-esas palabras dejaron helado a dan,shun hay veces que puede tener la razón y sus palabras son a veces ciertas,el no podía responder eso solo se quedo callado y bajo la mirada.

_creo que si..-su vos se oía apagada y shun pudo notar eso

_también te has sentido así..-el chico Ninja vuelve a mirar las estrellas_te preguntaras por que estoy actuando tan normal,no es así?

_creo que si,bueno conociéndote eres frío, serio y hay veces que no quieres que nadie este cerca de ti o valla a tu casa-dicho eso se calla

_si lose pero esta ves no,tu eres el único en quien confío…te diré lo que me pasa,ni a mi bakugan se lo dije,no creo que entienda-shun vuelve a mirar a dan

Dan sentía como su corazón latía muy rapido,sintio las mejillas rojas y miro a shun a los ojos y algo en sus pensamientos le decía que lo haga,este trata de poder controlarse pero sus sentimientos eran mas fuertes que el.

_yo..yo..-agarra a shun de las manos_losiento amigo pero ya no puedo-suelta las manos de su amigo y los pone en sus mejillas y sus labios se conectan con los de shun,haciendo que este se sonroje y queda impactado por tal acto de su amigo.

No sabia si disfrutar el beso,pero se sentía tan bien,tan maravilloso,sintio como unas manos agarraban su cinturón al darse cuenta y abrir los ojos,se asombro que su amigo shun también se dejara,el con sus ojos cerrados no notaba que dan lo veía pero este se separa del beso y luego salta del techo para salir corriendo.

_debo irme-dan sale de ahí lo mas rápido posible haciendo que shun se pare y lo mire raro

Algunos segundos dan aparece y agarra a drago dejando a skyress solo.

_oye que..-no puedo decir nada por que dan lo calla

_lo hice pero nose si..-al darse cuenta shun aparece de la nada y con skryresss en el hombro

_que..que haces aquí?-pregunto dan

_me dejaste-dejaste?,wow era la primera ves que shun diga eso

_es que yo..-dan es callado por shun quien lo tapa con su dedo índice

_creo que lo dos sabemos que nos pasa, a mi me gusta alguien y ese alguien eres tu,al igual que tu,sientes lo mismo que yo,por eso me quede un poco preocupado,no sabia si lo que hacia estaba mal y si mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos-dicho lo ultimo rápidamente beso a su amigo,este queda maravillado por el acto de su amigo y también corresponde.

Drago y skryess quedan algo asombrados pero sabían que debian aceptarlo,dan y shun se enamoraron de si mismo y no se sabia por que pero a ellos no les importa,almenos saben que pueden estar felices.

**Tada ya esta jejejej no soy buena con esto, pero ojala les guste c: me inspire y buena espero sus comentarios :D..**


End file.
